


That damned ginger hair

by GoGyalRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Slut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light BDSM, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven
Summary: Ginger hair can charm not one man, but what to do when the owner of this color is another man?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	That damned ginger hair

**Author's Note:**

> Such a little one-shot... OMG I love it when Obi-Wan is a ginger mess <3

\- Anakin, where are you going?! I'm not done with you yet! - I heard Padmé's voice behind me. She was angry with me... Although it is lightly said, she was pissed off and boiling with anger like volcanoes on Mustafar. I must have looked like a hilarious man, and a Jedi dressing while running away from a woman. - You coward! Come back here when I'm talking to you! - I heard my girlfriend's voice around the bend. All in all, if you think about it, not my girlfriend.

\- Padmé, please calm down! - I shouted to her. - Let's talk calmly, please! - I stopped abruptly and turned to her. If her eyesight could kill, I would fall dead and no one would know what happened to the famous Anakin Skywalker. As I wanted to continue, Padmé began to blur out more words.

\- How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me, Anakin. - She quickly walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder. - It was supposed to be an unforgettable night for us... And it will be because while making sex with me you started to moan the name of Obi – Wan! You were thinking of your Master when being in me! - I was about to say something, but I felt her hand on my face. I won't say it hurt and there will be a trace. Such a small hand and what a keen. - Get out of here... Get out of my eyes, I don't want to see you anymore. Tomorrow in the morning I will contact the Council so that they will never assign you and Obi- Wan to me again and now get out of my chambers!

She didn't need to say anything else, I turned and left. I heard her cry as soon as the door closed. Fully dressed, I went to my ship and set up the coordinates for Coruscant. I should be sorry, such a beautiful woman, but... Yhhh, and this is where the story and the damn mission that we were sent on with Obi-Wan begins. Everything was going fine and smooth until the first night. It turned out that we were given only one narrow bed for the entire course of the mission and, secondly, my former Master was invited to the night "negotiations". In a word, Obi-Wan came in the middle of the night full as a goog, the vodka could be felt from the threshold, but after My perfect Master, the perfect Jedi, the one who guiding light for other Padawans and even their Masters... he stood on hands and knees, laughing to himself, staring at the carpet under him. I wouldn't say I would also like to laugh at the carpet... Or maybe he actually saw something there? The secret of Force. And this is just a prelude, my dear, he tried to get up when this activity was successful, he began to undress. Unfortunately, these evil robes didn’t want to cooperate with him. He is tired, gasps, curses under his breath, but finally he managed to take off... his coat. Even though he woke me up unnecessarily, I looked at it with great amusement. It was worth opening my eyes. Then everything happened in an avalanche. I don't know by what miracle he found himself in "Our" shared bed and pressed me against the mattress, sitting on my hips with a big drunken smile on his lips. I was numb, I didn't know what to do, I just watched his movements. Intoxicated with alcohol, he started kissing my neck, all I could hear was my name being spoken over and over again. Only when he forcibly spread my legs and lay down with the rest of my body did I react. I've never seen him like this, and it has already passed the border of a good joke. I wanted to throw him off but at that moment he bit my neck and I groaned involuntarily. These words go through my mind all the time, “Do you like it, Anakin? Though I'd rather be in your position Sweetling..."Then I felt his lips on mine. He tasted of alcohol and the air smelled of excitement. Nevertheless, he kissed amazingly, I had to admit, better than Padmé. Our kiss was free and passionate when it was done. I was drifting away I felt that he had stopped moving his lips and was sagging on my body. The first thought that passed through my head was that he passed out but then I heard a snore right next to my ear... He fucking fell asleep while kissing. I felt a bit embarrassed and a long moan combined with laughter escaped my throat. I managed to get out of underneath him, stripped him down to my underwear and went to a fresh one myself. I looked in the mirror and my hand started to touch my neck. I closed my eyes, all the time feeling those hot and wet lips on me. When I opened my eyes and looked down, I only saw a bulge in my sleep pants. Once again I made sure Obi-Wan was asleep, raised the dials higher and turned on the water for the showers m. I had to pamper myself, my hormones raged and my blood boiled. It only took a few strokes for me to reach my hand. For power, I would prefer it to be my old Master's hand or his mouth, and it would be best if it was that firm ass eager for my cock. When I calmed down enough, I returned to bed, covered the master with the blanket he had thrown off himself and I fell asleep against his body. In the morning I was awakened by Obi- Wan's curses and I couldn't stop laughing for a long time ...

When I got to the Temple it was late at night, luckily I didn't meet anyone and I quietly went to my rooms. I opened the door and slowly walked inside making sure Obi-Wan was asleep and he wouldn't hear me. I was surprised to find the door to the Master's bedroom open, and when I wanted to get closer I heard soft murmurs of satisfaction and bangs suggesting that someone was having sex. My heart stopped and I looked quietly into the bedroom. I couldn't believe it, my Master was panting while riding some young boy's cock. His body glistening with sweat rose and fell steadily. It was only when I leaned out a little more that I could see that this person looked terribly like me. But when Obi-Wan made a long, loud moan against his cock, my blood boiled. It was just the moment I ran into that bedroom wanting to murder this lad. Obi-Wan was so shocked that he saw me that for the first time he didn't make any sound, just looked at the whole situation. I dragged the youngster out of bed, and he still had the nerve to argue with me about his credits that he wasn't doing it for free. I just themselves point... My Master hired a male hooker ... That looks like me. Force like this put me in a negative light let them tell me that there is a brass on Coruscant that looks like Obi-Wan Kenobi. I paid him and slammed the door with a bang. When I turned around, my former Master was already fully clothed by his bedroom door.

\- Anakin, I... You were supposed to be gone today, I didn't know you... - He didn't finish his sentence because my mouth prevented him from doing so. I kissed him hard and greedily. It was enough for him to come to me, I don't know, gave me some sign, signal sauce, I don't know what fucking thing, but he should think of something.

\- Shhh Obi - Wan... Are you so horny with me that you've been looking for a male slut like me all over Coruscant? No problem, Sweetheart, I will be happy to take care of you and certainly better than this lousy fake and I will not take any credit for it. - I bit his neck and tugged his hair with my hand to facilitate access. - First you incite me and provoke me on a mission to then leave me for some boy from under the lantern?! Ohhh Master, it was enough to come to me, I would certainly not refuse you. I ran my tongue over his cheek and bit his ear lightly. - I will not give you to anyone, no one else will see you how you can take someone's penis deep inside you, what sweet sounds you make at the same time. You will be mine only mine you understand? - I pressed my hips against his to create friction. - Now be affable to me and go to the bedroom and get ready. I'll be back to you soon. - I kissed him while he was leaving and went to my bedroom for a few things. When I bought this I thought I would use it with Padmé but now I know it would only be piss in the wind with her. With her, I did not feel that fire of excitement as with my former Master. My Force sang around me with happiness. I pulled the box from under the bed, a smile on my face and returned to Obi- Wan's bedroom . What I saw there... I figured I’d bleed out through my nose. My Master, naked, unfolded and ready for me, is waiting on the bed. I have seen his body more than once, but I can finally touch it as I want, without fear that he will not like it. I put the box down on the night table and ran my hand over his chest.

\- Anakin, can I undress you? I want to finally touch you and see your beautiful young body. - He was about to unfasten my seat belt, but I quickly pushed his hands away with a big cheeky smile on my lips. I nodded my head to him.

\- Not yet, Master, we'll take care of you first. After all, you have to face the penalty for being so greedy for another dick, right? Like such a little whore. - I slapped him lightly in the face and then grabbed his jaw. - So now be nice to me and make it up to me. Turn your back on me and go on all fours. - I could see the shock in his eyes, but the Force said quite differently. He did my bidding quickly and I laughed under my breath. Behind him I got up from the bed and hit him in the ass with my open hand. A long moan escaped from his lips and I admired how the trace of my hand was visible more and more. I went to the box and opened it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Obi-Wan watching my movements and wondering what I would get. The first thing was a long black ribbon and a matching blindfold. - Be a good boy and put your arms forward so I can tie them. - He did my bidding without delay and I tied his wrists, making sure the knot wasn't too tight. Immediately after that, I put a blindfold on his eyes. His face snuggled against the pillow to hide that blooming blush on his face. I started taking out more Obi's things. Wan tensed slightly as he felt that I was buttoning something around his neck. – Don’t be afraid. - I calmed him by running my hand through his red hair. - It's just a collar that fits you perfectly, Loveling. Next time I'll get you a “Kenobi” badge, do you want? Ooh, or it says “Property of Anakin Skywalker”, which would you prefer Snookums?

\- Force Anakin... - I slapped his ass to encourage him to hurry up with his choice. - I would prefer the second option, I am your Padawan, only yours. - When I heard these words my heart swelled, I turned his head to the side and kissed him hard. He is disarming and I feel like him more and more. My own shaft was clamoring for attention but first I had to take care of my handsome ginger mess. 

\- Your wish is my command, my Dear. - He yelped at these words and I dove for one more item into the box. I thought I would put it in a completely different person, but well, I don't regret it. I pulled out a beautiful, fluffy fox tail with an anal plug. - Obi - Wan I have something special for you now, it will fit perfectly. - As I said this, I poured the lube over the tip and began to slowly stick it into my Master. The first reaction was that he became very tense, making it impossible for me to put it on without giving him unnecessary pain. - Obi - Wan, Master relax, yes I want to stick that fox tail in you, match your hair color. - I was brushing his back with my free hand, soothingly massaging his thigh. - Please let me put it on and you'll see that you'll be fine. - I added in a whisper just above his ear. After a while when I tried again, I felt a lot less resistance. - _You see, Honey, it isn’t that bad, you look beautiful with this, as if you were made for him. I wish you could walk in it all the time. -_ I sent him my approval by Force. In response, the former Master widened his knees more and lifted his hips higher, pressing his chest against the mattress more. The view was just gorgeous. These perfect muscles and slightly tanned skin were the best aphrodisiac for me. 

\- _Do you like this Padawan? -_ I heard suddenly through our connection. - _You want so badly to enter my body? I didn’t think that my drunk person will delight you so much and the prostitute will release such layers of possessiveness in you... Enjoy it while you can be Padawan because the next time you will be lying with a stretched and eager ass full of my cock and sperm dripping down your legs. -_ I was numb, I wanted to tell him what I think about it, but Obi - Wan closed our Force bond. Crafty fox... 

\- Unfortunately, Master, for the time being, it is you who lie under me today. You closed the Force bond but I will close those pretty lips. - I pulled his ankles deep into the bed. There was an unidentified sound of surprise and rage reaching my ears. I laughed under my breath and changed places. Now I was in front of that flushed face. I quickly unbuttoned my pants and slipped it along with my underwear enough to release my swollen penis. I grabbed his hand and traced Obi- Wan's mouth with the tip . - Open your mouth... - I whispered to him. As if on cue, his lips opened and his tongue licked the tip. He placed his tied hands so that I would support myself on his elbows and I slowly began to introduce my penis further and further. I was curious where he could take me before he choked. I grabbed his head tightly and, slowly gaining momentum at first, began to lose in his warm and moist mouth. With one move, I stuck ahead and heard Obi-Wan cough to get rid of the intruder. Tears of humiliation began to fall from under the armbands. - Don't cry Master, you're doing great with my dick in your mouth. You're so good to me. - I cheered him up with words and put the wet and slippery penis down his throat again. This sight was driving me mad, the thick saliva dripping from my Master's mouth and my cock so well gripped by his mouth. He had such an agile language, I don't know where he learned it, but he was doing great. When I felt that I was getting close, I took it out and covered it with my lips. We kissed hard and greedily, it was so wet between us. When I pulled away from him, the saliva formed a little string between us. - Obi - Wan I want you... I want you so madly, I want to feel you come on my dick tightening around me. You can do it? Ohh Master you can? - As I said that, I held his face in my hands, waiting for an answer.

\- Yes, Anakin, I want you inside me. Hurry up, I'm looking forward to your bloated and big cock inside me. Stretch me over you... Ohhh Anakin! For this goddamn listen to me for once!- He jerked in my hands urging me on. There was no need to tell me more. I returned to my old seat, quickly stripped of my robes that were still on me, and, naked, began to prepare my Master. I slowly pulled the cork from him, but his greedy little hole wouldn't give it back that easily. I put the tail down beside me... I think it will still be useful to me. I poured a lot of lubricant on my fingers to give it even more slip. I immediately put two fingers into it, and the body beneath me tensed at the sudden intrusion. I started moving my hand rhythmically looking for that sweet little point. When I heard a long moan, I knew I had hit. I was touching his prostate with every thrust, but not too much because I was afraid it would come from my fingers. I immediately added a third one, after a few moves I could see how it was all swollen around my arm. Suddenly I stopped when I heard what he was saying. - Lick me, Padawan, I am begging you, put your warm tongue inside me. I've imagined you doing it so many times. - He whimpered on the pillow. A new wave of excitement seized me to try it this way. I gently pulled my fingers out and used my hands to spread his buttocks. I slowly licked his little hole and got lost in the act. Obi- Wan's groans drove me even more. He got so loud, he must really want it. I was sticking my tongue in it to compensate for my fingers in it a bit. I licked, kissed to get even more sweet sounds from my crumbling Master. He was such a handsome ginger mess. To think that he had such authority among subordinates and superiors and in bed he behaves like a typical whore, letting his old Padawan fuck him. I bit him on the hip and pulled away from him. He was about to protest that I had stopped but felt my dick slowly dig into him. I moved slowly deeper and deeper until I got to the end. Obi-Wan grunted hard at the feeling of filling. I stood there for a while to give him time to get used to it, but he was impatient with me. I did not need any more encouragement, I started to move slowly at first, then losing myself faster and faster in this tight and hot interior.

\- Force you are so perfect Obi - Wan. You take me so perfectly, you are made for it, my Darling. Your buttonhole tightens so nicely along my entire length. - In response, I only heard my name spoken like a mantra. My gaze drifted to the left-over plug next to the Master's leg. Suddenly I stopped and asked this question. - Master, can I put something else in you? Please let me. - I started to press fox tail against his hole already filled with my dick.

\- Anakin... It's... It's too much, I can't take it and you. - I tapped him with an open hand on his right buttock and lightly tapped the tip of the cork through his circle of muscles. I took more lube, poured over the cap, and began to slowly push on. He said he couldn't do it and now he was lying with his ass stuck out with my dick and a fox tail inside him. I groaned in a throat on my first experimental move. - ANAKIN! Force... I... I... - He couldn't finish the sentence, I started to move faster and faster, degrading him to human jelly. I felt so incredibly good, yet the plug was causing a new kind of friction. After a while, I felt Obi- Wan's muscles tighten all along my length and how loud he came with my name on his lips. I made a few more chaotic thrusts and lunged myself inside. I leaned my body against his shoulder blades trying to catch my breath. I slowly got out of it... but left the plug. I wanted my sperm to stay in him longer before we removed it. I lay down next to him and his legs spread on the bed like a small animal. I untied his wrists and removed the blindfold from his eyes. His eyes were almost black with dilated pupils but puffy from crying. I touched his cheek lightly and smiled warmly. Suddenly I grabbed him and pressed him against my chest, kissing the top of his head. I lay with him so I don't know how much time, I wanted him to calm down after an orgasm.

\- You were amazing Master. - I whispered into his hair. - Obi - Wan I don't know where this will lead us, but I know I don't want to give up on you. And you? Do you want to try with me? - My heart pounded as if I had run across the Temple halfway waiting for an answer. I was already resigned to the denial when he unlocked the bond and a wave of feelings for me flooded my head. I groaned involuntarily, I would never have imagined that the Master thought so of me. However, after a while his mind went black and I didn't know why.

\- Anakin what about Padmé? I know you've been dating her for a long time and... - I didn't let him finish the sentence. I sent through our Force bond what happened in the woman's apartment tonight that I was thinking of him instead of her. I made love to her, thinking about him. We broke up for him. - You really want me, Anakin... I can hardly believe, you had such a beautiful woman by your side and you chose your grumpy old Master.

\- No Obi - Wan you aren’t old, first, secondly, you are the closest person to me in this galaxy. It is true Padmé as a beautiful young woman. - I saw Obi -Wan looks away. - I lifted his chin with my finger to make him look at me again. - But he can't compare to such a handsome man in my arms. – I’ll be damned if it isn't. I laughed at him and finally noticed a small smile enter his mouth, I couldn't help but kiss him possessively. - Master, do you know what else she can't compete with you? - I saw him raise an eyebrow in interest. - She doesn't have such a sexy beard and isn’t a ginger hair... I like red color. I laughed and hugged him tightly to me.

\- Anakin, I think you're just impossible. - Two muffled sincere laughs were heard from the bedroom. However, right after them you could hear the indignation of the old man as I took him in my arms and went to the shower with him to clean him. Force... I can carry him to the end of the galaxy! With a laugh on my lips, I walked away with him to the fresh air.


End file.
